


Kiss or Die

by Koneia, Malezita



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koneia/pseuds/Koneia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malezita/pseuds/Malezita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Earth virus reactivates again and confronts our intrepid command team with a tough decision: either kiss … or die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PREFACE or What ‘Kiss or Die’ is all about

**PREFACE or What ‘Kiss or Die’ is all about**

 

As many things do, this project started completely innocently, namely with my (Koneia) difficulty to write a kissing scene in the VAMB secret drabble 2012 and Malezita witnessing how I sidestepped every detail.

 

Malezita's idea was to practice writing kissing scenes together. Then the idea evolved to write a story where the kiss-level-intensity and other things increase with each chapter, or as we call it here, lecture. The final story comprises seven lectures, starting from a PG-rated kiss and ending in NC-17 level, told alternatingly from Janeway's POV (Malezita) or Chakotay's POV (me).

 

After writing lecture#2 DrLizThirose joined our daily meetings in the VAMB chatroom and agreed to be a sounding-board and beta. DrLiz was not only a constant source of inspiration and kind support, but without her this story wouldn’t have been what it is now.

 

Besides being a J/C story, this is also a story about a transatlantic friendship between three people who have never met but overcame time differences, real life and other things to work for weeks together on a shared aim. I treasure each minute we’ve shared – it was and is a great pleasure working with Malezita and DrLiz. Thank you both so much!

 

Also many thanks to Katthryn, wo BETAed this story. All remaining mistakes are of course all ours.

 

Koneia                                                                                                                                               May, 2012

 

 

************************************************************************************************

 

**General notes to this story:**

In the progress of writing ‘Kiss or Die’ (please imagine at the end of each sentence a *deadpan*)

  * nobody ever used a whip or a trout, 
  * the VAMB-chat was rarely visited, 
  * Koneia never whined, complained or tried to sidestep any details, 
  * Malezita never complained about canon or C/7,
  * DrLiz never died because of laughter.



 

The scientific explanation for the New Earth virus’ reactivation and cure is as sound as that in the episode ‘Resolution’. Like Paramount we just needed an excuse. While they stranded them on a planet to plant tomatoes and do some confessions which were never explored in more detail, we used it to expand our kiss-writing-abilities. Besides, like Chakotay we didn’t listen to the Doctor’s explanations. **  
**


	2. Kiss Writing Lecture #1: First Contact Test Kiss

**Kiss Writing Lecture #1:** First Contact Test Kiss

 

 **Chakotay’s POV** by Koneia

 

Day 1, evening

 

“Well, Captain, Commander, to sum up. You have three options. Either have sex once a week, kiss each time the antibody levels drop, or die. And before you ask Captain. No. There is no fourth option. Unless you consider ‘and die’ as the fourth one.”

 

Convinced that the Doctor enjoyed the situation not only to the fullest, but was definitely making the most of it by prolonging their embarrassment as long as possible, Chakotay risked a short side glance to his fellow sufferer. Janeway’s face indicated that option number three or four would indeed be a safe, if not even desirable choice.

 

Describing the situation as bizarre didn’t fit the bill. His mind had somehow fled out of the conversation after the Doc’s explanation of the unexpected New Earth virus’ reactivation and alteration, and the necessity to regularly exchange body fluids via sex once a week or kissing as often as it is needed to sustain the antibody levels above a critical threshold-value. The rest of the lecture, something about the need of elevated sex hormone levels, obscure things with mRNA-levels, instable antibodies and constant monitoring, he’d gone through with a foggy brain. Psychic self protection mechanism, he guessed. A few years ago, hell, even a few months ago he would have celebrated such an announcement. Now that he’d finally decided to move on, to accept Kathryn as his best friend like she’d always suggested and started dating Seven, the whole absurdity of the situation was leaving him almost speechless.

 

“Wouldn’t it be easier to merely transfer the saliva, I mean without kissing?” he asked with a weak voice, interrupting the Doctor’s excessive monologue. Both, Janeway and the Doctor, glared at him in disbelief. Foggy brain be damned.

 

“No, Commander.” Annoyed, the EMH reached for a PADD and handed it to him. “As I have pointed out earlier, it additionally requires elevated sex-hormone levels and several other bodily _reactions_. Intercourse would be of course a more efficient way than kissing, but considering your present circumstances in life it might be the better option. Maybe you want to study my investigations more thoroughly in a quieter moment.”

 

“This brings us to a very interesting question, Doctor. How _exactly_ ,” Janeway spoke slowly, stressing every syllable with an icy voice, “did you retract us from the coma?”

 

For the first time the EMH showed signs of distress. “You wouldn’t want to know how, Captain.”

 

“You-wouldn’t-want-to-know-how as in I-would-airlock-you-if-I-knew-how?” she said, the temperature in the room dropping a few degrees.

 

“Captain, umm… let’s put it like this. We really tried everything and I’m glad that we could keep you alive. It was very close.”

 

Pinching her nose, Janeway groaned loudly. “All right. Let’s get this over with. What are we supposed to do?”

 

Being his cheery self again, the EMH grabbed two cortical monitors and placed them on Chakotay’s and Janeway’s necks. “Well, you will be continuously monitored. If the antibody level of one of you drops below a certain threshold value, the other will be notified via the computer and beamed directly to the other. It is of immanent importance that you keep kissing until you receive the notification from the computer. I estimate the required average kissing time to be approximately one point five minutes.” He beamed at them. “Now, Captain, Commander. As both your levels will soon be critical anyway, I would suggest you immediately start with your first test kiss, so that I can readjust the cortical monitors if necessary.”

 

Chakotay stared at Janeway, reading in her expression his own horror of having the EMH watch them while they were kissing. There was no way out. The sooner it was over, the better.

 

Straightening their shoulders, they walked towards each other. Trying to touch the other’s body as little as possible, left them both in an awkward position as their lips met. He felt like a fish sucking on the glass of an aquarium. And the whole situation was about as erotic as that.

 

“For heaven’s sake. Stop that! Even two accidentally meeting Andorian flubberworms kiss better than the both of you! The aim of this kiss should be to increase hormonal levels, not to reduce them below detection limits. Passionate! A kiss should be passionate! And concerning the exchange of saliva, I’d strongly suggest the use of your tongues…”

 

While the EMH continued to ramble, Janeway rubbed her forehead and murmured, “I don’t believe it. I get instructions from an EMH on how to passionately kiss.”

 

Chakotay decided it was better to remain silent. She looked up to him. “We can do better than that, Commander. Can we?”

 

Something in her gaze, he was unsure whether it was vulnerability or fear touched a chord in him and longmissed warmth towards her flooded his heart. The EMH’s rambling suddenly faded into the background. “Of course we can, Captain,” he said quietly and reached for her head, his fingers brushing through her hair. Pulling her gently towards him, their lips touched hesitantly, mouths shyly opening for each other, her tongue cautiously brushing his. All of a sudden Chakotay had the impression that sickbay was getting very warm.

 

 _Exchange sufficient._ The computer’s voice brought him harshly back to reality and they hesitantly broke their kiss, their eyes lingering on each other.

 

“Yes, that was better. Much better! Congratulations. Well, you will improve with the exercise.”

 

On hearing the EMH’s voice, something seemed to snatch in Janeway and an expression he’s never witnessed flickered across her features before her command mask slipped in place again. Pulling away from him, she turned on her heals and almost dashed out of sickbay.

 

He couldn’t help but thinking that things were going to be complicated on Voyager, very complicated.

 

**_To be continued …_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The CHALLENGE FOR LECTURE #1 was to introduce the main problematic and background story as well as to write a first awkward kiss while the EMH is watching – a kiss well within Koneia’s comfort zone. Yet.
> 
> Read in the NEXT KOD LECTURE #2 from Kathryn’s POV (Malezita) what happens when Janeway’s levels become suddenly dangerously low and find out that Malezita’s natural talent for kiss writing allows her to heighten the kiss intensity for several levels at once, causing Koneia to break out in cold sweat at the prospect of having to continue on this …


	3. Kiss Writing Lecture #2: Chell Shocking Kiss

**Kiss Writing Lecture #2:** Chell Shocking Kiss

 **Janeway’s POV** by Malezita

 

Day 2, morning

 

 

She walked out of sickbay, still feeling his lips on hers and his taste in her mouth. Literally running away from sickbay wasn’t a very captain-like behavior, but she needed to put some distance between them.

 

She couldn’t help but notice his scent all around her, intoxicating and deliriously sensual.

 

 _Damn him! This is exactly why I kept him at arm’s length all these years, what am I supposed to do now?_ She walked, deep in thought, weighing their new situation and of course the problems to the command chain this would bring.

 

She walked by random decks not paying attention to the time; certainly her mind wasn’t focused on food, more or less her thoughts of the last few hours where all related to what happened in sickbay.

 

 _Damn virus, if it wasn’t for that, everything would be as always,_ she thought, touching her still tingling lips.

 

 _Well. This time is a life and death situation, it is out of my control, and how bad can it be?_ All those questions and doubts made her end up at the door to her quarters. She entered the code and let herself be engulfed by the darkness of the room. Sighing she took off her jacket, and stripped off her uniform while walking to her bed, took her nightie and got prepared for bed, working all the time like on autopilot.

 

Her night was restless, full of dreams about their time on that now faraway planet they called New Earth, which had brought them so much joy and pain at the same time, and now it was disrupting their lives again; just when she thought she was strong enough to let him go, this happened.

 

It was like a cosmic joke, this felt a lot like Q’s sense of humor, but Kathryn was sure it wasn’t his doing since he wasn’t gloating about how clever he was already.

 

Kathryn barely slept and the morning alarm caught her still thinking about the previous day's events. Her hand moved unconsciously to her lips… was it possible to still feel his lips on hers?

 

“Get a grip Janeway, you are Captain Kathryn Janeway of Starship Voyager, not a hormone ridden adolescent.” She got out of bed and went directly to the shower to start her day. She got dressed and went to the mess hall for a cup of coffee and something to eat.

 

It was way before the breakfast rush and there was just a couple of lower deck crew who passed her on their way out of the mess hall. She walked directly to the galley but Chell wasn’t there so she peeps over to see if there was something edible. She was contemplating a concoction that looked very suspicious when the whine of the transporter made a chill run down her spine.

 

She turned around to be greeted by the sexiest image she had ever seen - it was Commander Chakotay, his hair was tousled as if he had been taken out in a hurry.

 

Her eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

 

 “Captain, your monitor said your levels have dropped drastically and we need to… you know…” He coughed again and lowered his eyes, his dark complexion not doing anything to hide his blush when he noticed again his state of undress.

 

Her eyes followed his.

 

_A boxers man, a mystery solved_ _, she thought._

“I’m sorry, Captain, but the computer said you were in danger and I barely had time to put some clothes on before the transporter sent me here to find you,” he said, almost whispering.

 

Kathryn sighed, but she was speechless. This was something she would have a lot of trouble forgetting.

 

He took two steps towards her and was immediately in her personal space. Her back was to the galley; she stepped back until her spine made contact, and his hands went up to her jaw, his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

 

A wave of desire ran through her as he lowered his head to her… and before he made contact he took a deep breath as if inhaling her; then their lips met and they slightly opened their mouths.

 

His hands left her face, slowly traveled down her arms and ended their journey at her hips, while her hands automatically went up and her fingers tangled in the hair at the back of his head.

 

The shyness of their first kiss in sickbay was replaced by something different, something Kathryn thought she had left behind in the Alpha Quadrant seven years ago; something she didn’t dare to name, but she knew it was back already, poking its head out, and it wasn’t what was poking her in the belly just now, it was a feeling she thought she had lost when the Caretaker sealed their fates.

 

She whimpered and he pressed his body against hers even more, their tongues dancing together and while his lips massaged hers, his scent filled her nostrils like a sensual cloud around them. She felt light headed and excited at the same time and her body began to tremble.

 

The sound of a plates crashing to the floor made them separate abruptly. She turned around to meet the eyes of a shocked Bolian who was stuttering something she couldn’t understand while he was trying to clean the mess he'd just produced.

 

Kathryn turned around when she heard Chakotay activate transportation to his quarters and saw him shrug and disappear before her eyes.

 

She turned and spoke in a very menacing voice to Chell.

 

“If I hear a word about this… you will clean the ship’s sewer system with your tongue, is that clear, Crewman?”

 

“Understood, Captain!” Chell said nodding and tried to look nonchalant, but his hands shook in terror.

 

Kathryn had lost her appetite, at least for food, so she turned around and headed to the exit doors. She walked quickly and soon she was in the turbolift to the bridge. Her left hand went up to touch her still tingling lips while her other went to her comm. badge.

 

“Janeway to Chakotay,” she said.

 

“Chakotay here, Captain, what can I do for you?” He asked and she could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“Thank you so much for your support, Commander!” she said, “I could have used some help there in mess hall.”

 

Chakotay chuckled and answered, “Did you notice my appearance, Captain? Do you really think that would have helped to explain our situation?”

 

“Good point there, Commander, but I think we need to talk to the doctor about the time we will have to answer the low level alerts, don’t you think?”

 

“I really don’t mind, Captain, but if you want, meet me in sickbay after lunch?” he asked with amusement in his voice.

 

“Let’s do that, Commander. See you on the bridge. Janeway out!”

 

This was a very unusual way to start a work day, but somehow it felt so right. If only she hadn't been the captain of this ship; but she hadn’t been feeling this fine and exhilarated since… she really didn't remember.

 

The door of the turbolift opened and she stepped out.

 

“Captain on the bridge!” Harry’s voice pulled her out of her reverie. This was going to be an unusual day, she thought, sitting down in her chair as she touched her lips one more time.

 

****

**_To be continued …_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The CHALLENGE FOR LECTURE #2 was to write a J/C kissing scene in a public place with increased kissing intensity, and to include a barely dressed Chakotay and an innocent witness. Malezita happily obeyed and couldn’t resist solving one of the many mysteries involving Chakotay. 
> 
> In this context it is important to point out the differences in cultural backgrounds, and that a temperamental South American might understand “increasing things a little” and “barely dressed” differently than a mid-European alpine inhabitant. Koneia starts sweating.
> 
>  
> 
> Read in the NEXT KOD LECTURE #3 (Chakotay’s POV by Koneia) that kissing while dating might pose some problems and that not only things become difficult for J/C in Star Trek’s Delta Quadrant but also for Koneia in the very real Alpha Quadrant. Find out why Malezita was seriously wincing when hearing about the outline for lecture #3 and why Koneia couldn’t resist putting the original dialogue of a certain Endgame scene in a whole new context. Meanwhile Dr.Liz joins the process and is dying several deaths on reading lecture#1 and #2. It has to remain open why.


	4. Kiss Writing Lecture #3: Dating For Dummies

**Kiss Writing Lecture #3:** Dating For Dummies

 

 **Chakotay’s POV** by Koneia

 

 

 

Day 2, evening

 

Fire caught the wick and filled the room with warm candle light, illuminated the dark of his quarters and let shadows dance. It was a little like Kathryn. Burning, warming, protecting, inspiring. The last day, no, the last thirty hours had turned his life upside down. And he loved it. Part of him loved it that his life had taken another unforeseen turn and had literally thrown him into the arms of his captain. Again.

 

Admittedly, it had been awkward at first to be beamed to the mess hall half-naked to meet Kathryn. She’d looked so tired, so deep in thought and without her usual captain’s mask so like the Kathryn he’d lived with and learned to love on New Earth. The urge to touch her, to take her into his arms, to caress and kiss her had been overwhelming. And then the kiss! Spirits, their kiss and her hands on his naked skin had completely unhinged him. Had left him weak-kneed and semi-aroused for the rest of the day. And it had planted this silly smile on his face which had been almost impossible to suppress while he was on duty. He’d even received some warning glances from her on the bridge. After all they’d agreed that their crew wasn’t supposed to surmise anything.

 

“Computer, estimate the next necessary exchange procedure between the captain and myself.”

 

_The next exchange will be necessary within the next five minutes._

Five minutes. Not more than five minutes until he could take Kathryn into his arms again. His smile broadened. The soft whining of a transport interrupted his thoughts and still smiling he turned around.

 

“Ka… Seven!”

 

“Am I early?” A stunning looking Seven, carrying a huge bundle of flowers, beamed at him. At any other time he would have enjoyed this sight, but not now. Now he suddenly felt nauseous.

 

Seven. A date with Seven. He had completely forgotten his date with Seven. He’d even forgotten that he dated Seven at all. Somehow he felt like a married man having an affair and was about to be busted. Only that he wasn’t sure to whom he was married and with which one he was having an affair.

 

“No, you're right on time. Something wrong with the door?” Oh spirits. Kathryn could be due in any minute. What should he do?

 

Sevens smile was beatific. “I didn't think it would be discreet to be seen carrying flowers to the first officer's quarters.” He didn’t think that either, and his smile almost transmuted to a cramp on remembering Seven’s dating schedule. Fourth date? Hell, no, he even suggested skipping one. Fifth date! Wasn’t there expected to be a KISS? And she would hold on to the schedule with Borg precision. Of that he was sure. What was he supposed to do? How to avoid Kathryn witnessing him kissing Seven?

 

Evasive maneuvers. Water, flowers.

 

“Your research? I should put these in water.” He croaked, but before any escape was possible, he was pulled into a tight embrace and forced into a kiss. If it had been a mechanical kiss, movements of lips and tongue only following an imaginary prescribed choreography without passion, he would have understood his reaction. But the kiss was sweet, tender, completely unlike Seven’s often brusque manners. There was simply no excuse to explain the lack of passion, tenderness and warmth in him - the lack of something he’d experienced the last two days whenever he’d held _Kathryn_ in his arms. The revelation shocked him to the core.

 

It was still Kathryn. Always had been.

 

He’d deceived himself.

 

Horribly deceived himself.

 

“I've been told that anticipation of the first kiss is often uncomfortable. I wanted to alleviate the tension.” Chakotay stared at her. Alleviate? ALLEVIATE?

 

“That was very considerate of you. What about the second kiss?” Praying to the spirits that it was hopefully not to be scheduled for the fifth date and that he somehow survived this evening without causing a catastrophe of intergalactic dimensions, he wondered how he could convince her to leave his quarters as soon as possible without being rude, without having to hurt her.

 

Several things happening simultaneously spared him having to answer that question. First, the soft whining of the transporters behind Seven, revealing Janeway, her eyes widening on seeing Seven. Second, was him starting slightly to panic. Third, was Seven who was distracted by the fact that she recently had kissed her first officer for the first time, now seriously considering his question.

 

“I have to check the database. It may indicate-”

 

It was a rash action and in hindsight probably not the best idea of his life, but he couldn’t think of something better than to grab Seven with one arm on her hip, pulling her towards him and sealing her lips with his, while desperately waving behind Seven’s back with the other arm towards his bedroom. From the corner of his eyes he could see that Janeway had understood the hint.

 

“Senior officers report to the bridge,” Janeway’s voice sounded over the comm and he took the chance to pull away from Seven.

 

“Next time we deactivate the comm. system,” he said with a sheepish smile and gently pushed her in the direction of the doors.

 

“You are not accompanying me to the bridge, Commander?”

 

“Ummm, no, I have to speak to the captain first.”

 

“I see.”

 

He’d never been so relieved in his life to hear the hissing sound of a door. Soft footsteps from behind told him that Janeway was entering the main room again and he hesitantly turned around to face her, afraid of what he was about to see.

 

She was pale. Controlled. Distanced.

 

“I guess the comm. call was faked? How did you do that?” he somehow managed to say.

 

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” Something in her eyes told him that the phrase was not entirely metaphorical.

 

“Kathryn…”

 

“Let’s get over with it, Commander.” Chakotay’s heart clenched at her using his title in this sharp tone. She was acting strange. Like a wounded animal. An almost deadly wounded animal. He eyed her closely. Could it be? Could it be that she had feelings for him? Kathryn Janeway who’d held him at arm's length for years?

 

“No.” The word was spoken before he had time to think about it.

 

“No? Don’t be a fool and have me make it an order, Chakotay.” She seemed to fume.

 

This was… interesting. Crossing his arms on his chest, he held her glare. “Kathryn, what you saw was not what you think it was. Would you please let me explain and-…”

 

_Warning. Immediate initiation of exchange procedure required._

She was incredibly fast. Before he could even react, she’d grabbed his collar with both hands and he suddenly found himself… kissed. Angrily kissed. Hard lips claimed his, a tongue forcefully demanded entrance, a body, soft breasts, pressed against him. Resistance was indeed futile. Not that he wanted to resist. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he drew her closer, meeting her probing tongue with equal hunger, pressing his groin into hers. Wild desire swamped over him. She felt so good, she tasted so…

 

“Commander, I demand an explanation.”

 

Literally jumping apart, they both looked at the intruder in horror; with flushed faces and disheveled hair, heavily breathing. He groaned in desperation. “Seven, it’s not what it appears to be.”

 

“It appears that you are kissing the captain on our scheduled date.”

 

“That is right, but…” Janeway’s hand stopped him mid sentence. Her voice was strangely calm.

 

”Seven, to avoid another viral outbreak the commander and I need to regularly exchange body fluids. And the process also requires elevated sexual hormone levels.”

 

”It appears that the hormone levels are not the only elevated process on the commander, Captain.” Seven’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

 

Janeway didn’t even bat an eye-lid. ”Seven, I want you to leave. Now.”

 

”But…”

 

”That’s not a request, Seven, that’s an order. And Seven, this incident is not going to be mentioned to anyone else, understood?”

 

For a long time the young woman stared at both of them, her voice cold when she finally said, “Understood. Captain, Commander.”

 

The silence after her departure was deafening. Eerie. Deep in thought and emotion they both avoided looking at each other, their breaths the only thing reminding them that the room was still occupied with another person.

 

“I’m sorry, Chakotay.” Her voice was husky, sad. His eyes snapped up from the floor he’d been gazing at the past few minutes and sought hers.

 

“Why should you be sorry, Kathryn?”

 

“I…” She bit her lip.

 

Stepping towards her he took her gently in his arms and she slipped hers around his waist, enjoying the quiet comfort and healing of an embrace.

 

Unbelievable that it had taken only these thirty hours to turn his life completely upside down. Yet it felt so right, so peaceful holding her. Tenderly stroking her back, he softly kissed her forehead and he could feel her leaning against him even more.

 

“Kathryn?” he murmured into her hair.

 

“Mmhmm?”

 

“You know that we haven’t finished the kiss? I mean, until the computer notifies us?”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“The Doc…”

 

“I know,” she mumbled into his chest. “We shouldn’t interrupt kisses. And since we haven’t quite finished the one from breakfast …”

 

Gently pulling her away from him, they both looked into each other's eyes. “Resume procedure, Captain?”

 

“Of course, Commander.” Janeway’s smile warmed his heart. The meeting of their lips was soft, warm and when he slid his tongue between her parted lips, he could feel her body shivering. Slowly, lovingly their tongues danced together, her hands exploring his body equally slowly, lovingly.

 

_Exchange sufficient._

 

Reluctantly they stopped their kiss, resting their foreheads against the other, breathing each other's breath.

 

“I think I’ll have to call it a night, Chakotay,” she finally said.

 

He nodded, and on releasing her from the embrace he tenderly stroked down her arms. Smiling, she laid her hand gently on his chest and caressed it with her thumb, then turned and walked towards the door.

 

“Kathryn. Wait.”

 

She stopped but didn’t turn around.

 

“You were willing to let me go.” It was a question, although he stated the obvious. She didn’t answer. Sudden understanding painfully clenched claws into his guts, numbness spreading within him. His voice was barely audible when he spoke again. “You _did_ let me go.”

 

“Was there a choice?” she answered, equally quiet.

 

The silence stretched between them, long and grave. _She’d let him go._ Despite obviously having feelings for him. Probably hiding them for years behind her captain’s mask and Starfleet's protocols. Anger burned through his veins and he fought for control.

 

“Kathryn?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m going to talk to Seven, and you and I are going to talk as well. I’m not willing to live a lie any more. Nor will I let you hide behind parameters. You understand?”

 

Straightening her shoulders, she continued to walk to the door. “I heard you loud and clear, Commander. Good night.”

 

He wondered how long he would still feel her hands on his body. It was certainly going to be a long night.

 

 

**_To be continued …_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The CHALLENGE FOR LECTURE #3 was to let J/C kiss on Chakotay’s date with Seven and to include more kissing details than in Koneia’s previous lecture#1, where she sidestepped almost every detail. Provided with reading material from DrLiz including kissing synonyms and phrases in this context, Koneia extended her vocabulary while loudly cursing on how to proceed with the kissing scenes. She is still pretty sure that she’ll never be able again to perceive innocent words like ‘exploring’ or ‘probing’ in a scientific paper as they were meant to be. Furthermore Koneia found out that kisses written past 01:00 in the morning, i.e. the second J/C kiss in lecture#3, tend to be as lazy as the author is feeling. Meanwhile Malezita was wincing at the prospect of a) reading a C/7 scene and b) fiddling a scene which includes 7. DrLiz tried to distract her and gave her inspiring material for lecture#4.
> 
> Needless to say that part of the dialogue between Chakotay and Seven stems from the transcript of Endgames. Koneia HAD to screw this scene. Sorry. It was an inner urge. 
> 
>  
> 
> In the NEXT KOD LECTURE #4 (Kathryn’s POV by Malezita) you’ll find out what DrLiz inspiring material was exactly about, that Malezita’s muse was VERY inspired and Koneia’s distress levels on continuing the lecture#4 reached unknown dimensions.


	5. Kiss Writing Lecture #4: The Obligatory Shower Kiss

**Kiss Writing Lecture #4:** The Obligatory Shower Kiss

 

**Janeway’s POV** by Malezita

 

continuing on lecture#2 (Day 2 evening), then Day 3 morning

 

The hurt in his voice echoed in her head while she walked the few steps between the door of his quarters and hers; seeing him kissing their resident Borg had shaken her to the core.

 

The emptiness and loneliness she felt was almost unbearable. _Where were the Borg, the Hirogen or the Vidiians when they were needed?_

_When had things become so complicated? We were supposed to be friends, why is it hurting so much now? And off all people… Seven? Is he out of his mind? Is he having a mid-life crisis?_ Kathryn sighed, her head was in turmoil and she just wanted it to be over, or at least to go back to the way things were before.

 

_Was that what she really wanted? Go back to that vacant existence as only Captain Janeway and keep shutting Kathryn out?_ The real question was, could she go back, and the answer came straight into her brain - NO, she couldn’t, this whole situation was like a curse, part of her wanted to have control over what was happening, the other part begged her to let it flow and see what would be the ultimate result of this ordeal, and a tiny but strong part of her was thrilled; that was the part that was messing with her now, the part that thrived in the warmth of his soft lips, the burning sensation his fingers left on her body, and his scent... They had shared just a few kisses that in other circumstances she would have deemed as forced… but her kisses with Chakotay were filled with a passion and sensuality that had her dreaming of the next time she couldn't wait for.

 

Her door opened and she walked directly to the view port.

 

The stars drew a filament of light against the blackness of the space, but her mind wasn’t focused on the beauty offered by the universe, her mind was with the man next door and the events of this evening.

 

_Am I prepared for him moving on?_ No. She had honestly thought she was, for a while she had been convinced of that, but now… she was sure she was just deluding herself…

 

Sighing she headed to her bedroom, stripped off her uniform and took her nightgown from under her pillow. It was a white shirt that covered half of her thigh; she put it on, and then looked at her image in the mirror. A little smile on her lips were the only evidence of her recognizing the shirt; it was her favorite and one she had taken from Chakotay’s recycling pile before they had left New Earth for good. Let go of him? _Yeah…. right, Janeway! He is embedded under your skin, maybe it is time to acknowledge that!_

 

Kathryn pulled back the covers of her bed, slipped beneath them, and engulfed in the warmth of her bed where she once again relived the events of this evening. What came back over and over again was the kiss she had shared with him, though she was exhausted and quickly fell asleep.

 

A few hours later the computer alert woke her up.

 

_Commander Chakotay’s antibodies of virus NE471 have dropped substantially, fluids exchange is required in minus two minutes,_ the computer said and Kathryn barely had time to get up from the bed when she felt the tingle of the transporter. Next thing she knew she was on the holodeck, in Chakotay’s boxing gym and inside the showers. The water was running in the shower cubicle but he was still fully clothed, steam surrounding them, his hands at each side of the old-fashioned washbasin, and his head hanging between his shoulders. He looked up when he heard her arriving, and their eyes met through the mirror.

 

"Your levels are low again," she said almost shyly, "maybe we should go to sickbay…"

He turned around and looked at her with a hunger that left her breathless. A tiny smile formed on his face as he recognized the shirt she was wearing.

 

In one swift movement he was in front of her, not an inch was left to separate them, and he hotly whispered in her ear, "Let’s do it then..." And she felt the first caresses of the hot water on her head and skin. Her breathing quickened and she thought her heart was about to break one or two of her ribs.

 

His hair was down due to the weight of the water and it gave him a boyish look she hadn’t seen since New Earth.

 

Their eyes filled with desire that burned into and branded their souls, and their breath became ragged with excitement. Then their lips met, their tongues no longer waiting for permission. Her right hand snuck around his waist to rest on his back, her fingers firmly tangled with the fabric of his shirt, their mouths separated then, but they never stopped looking at each other.

 

He pushed her flat against the tiles of the shower cubicle; his eyes left hers and went down to take in her look. She was wearing a familiar white shirt the water had made translucent; her nipples pointed shamelessly at him and he could clearly see the outline of her breasts and the valley between them. His hand slowly ran down her left arm, entwined his fingers with hers and lifted her hand above her head, pressing his body against hers and slipping his leg between her knees.

 

Kathryn hummed and groaned as a new wave of desire went through her like electricity and settled in her lower belly, her hips undulating against his leg, pressing her core. His eyes showed his desire for her as their lips met in a demanding kiss, their tongues meeting again as his body moved up and down her body.

 

_Five minutes of holodeck time left_ , the computer stated and their bodies separated. She looked at him with bright and suspiciously humid eyes.

 

"I…I’m sorry Chakotay…I think we need to go to sickbay, this," she waved her hand between them, "might be interfering with your new relationship."

 

He saw a short glint of hurt in her eyes.

 

"I’m not going to sickbay, there’s nothing wrong with this," he waved his hand between them just like she had done before, "and we need to talk, I told you that… didn’t I?"

"You have a lot to think about, Commander…" She said, lowering her eyes to rest them on his boxer shorts, and she felt her blood boil at the sight that greeted her.

"Paris to Chakotay," the comm. sounded and Chakotay touched his comm. badge, "Chakotay here, what can I do for you, Lieutenant?"

"Have you finished your session in the holodeck? Harry and I are outside, waiting, Commander…"

 

Kathryn looked at him one last time and bit her lower lip, “We’ll talk later… Computer, transport lock onto me and transport me to my quarters…" She was soon engulfed by the blue light of the transporter and then gone.

 

As soon as she materialized in her living area, she went to her bedroom, her body shivering, already missing the closeness of his body. She caught her reflection in the mirror and laughed, her hair wet and stuck to her skin, the white shirt hugged her curves, leaving nothing to the imagination. She smiled and shook her head, opening her night clothes drawer and taking out a pair of dry pajamas.

 

_This is going to be the death of me, but I’ll die happily…_ , she thought and headed to change out of her wet clothes.

 

 

**_To be continued …_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The CHALLENGE FOR LECTURE #4 was to write a hot steamy J/C kissing scene in a shower. Malezita managed to fulfill the challenge without even batting an eye-lid in record time and provided a extremely hot fiddle with it. Koneia finally realized that the whole Kiss-or-Die-story is heading towards NC-17 – something which was assumed by Malezita from the beginning and innocently fuelled by DrLiz. Janeway’s shirt triggered an interesting discussion between Malezita and DrLiz about sense and non-sense of canon. From now on Malezita was known in VAMB’s chat as Canon_butcher.
> 
> Read in the NEXT KOD LECTURE #5 (Chakotay’s POV by Koneia) what happens to the completely soaked Commander and why for the first time since starting the KOD lectures Malezita worries about how to continue.


	6. Kiss Writing Lecture #5: Life-Saving Kiss (and Bonus Touch)

**Kiss Writing Lecture #5:** Life-Saving Kiss (and Bonus Touch)

 

 **Chakotay’s POV** by Koneia

 

Day 3, directly after lecture #4

 

_You have a lot to think about, Commander._

 

_A lot to think about._

To think.

 

To feel.

 

Slumping against the gym shower’s wall, he ran his fingers through his wet hair. What a hell of a mess. Last night's encounter with Seven and Kathryn had left him sleepless and agitated, and he’d eventually decided to box his mind free of his emotions. Boxing usually helped him to focus; helped him to stay on point.

 

But this time he was completely drifting. Longing, desire filled his thoughts, drove him almost crazy. What did Kathryn want? What did he want? Where were they to go from now on? It hadn't helped his confusion when she had suddenly appeared in the shower and they’d both almost lost themselves in each other. Now that she’d beamed away, he was left alone with her scent engulfing him. Hell no, with _their_ scent. There was sex in the air.

 

_“Doctor to Chakotay.”_

Sighing he tapped his badge. “Go ahead.”

 

_“Commander, I strongly advise you not to skip any of your night’s rest and to avoid any overly excessive physical exercise or injures. Otherwise you will risk a sudden drop of your levels again. Maybe you should read my instructions again.”_

“I understand. Chakotay out.”

 

Perfect. Simply perfect. Even boxing was posing a problem. So what now? Tom and Harry were going to enter the holodeck any minute and meeting them in his current state of distress, confusion and arousal wasn’t the thing he needed right now. With a loud moan he pushed himself from the wall and exited the shower, causing a soaking noise with each step and leaving small puddles of water behind him. Reaching for the towel, he loudly cursed.

 

Fine. Really fine. Walking bleary-eyed, aroused and dripping wet to his quarters and then talking to Seven was a fantastic prospect for the coming day.

 

The hissing sound of the holodeck door announced Tom and Harry’s arrival, but he continued to towel himself. Chakotay felt Tom’s curious glance on him. “No offense, Commander. But you look like chewed leola root.”

 

“None taken, Tom. I feel like chewed leola root.”

 

“Are you all right?”

 

“If feeling like chewed leola root is a positive sign, then I’m feeling splendid.” Turning his back to Tom, he stuffed his towel into his sport bag.

 

“Want to talk about it?”

 

“No, Tom. I don’t want to talk about it.” The sport bag zipper was jammed and he pulled on it angrily. It was like a metaphor for his current situation. Blocked. No way back, no way forward. Still feeling Tom’s scrutinizing look on him, Chakotay almost ripped out the zipper. Great.

 

“I see.” Tom said slowly, “Then we are not going to talk about it. Paris to Ayala.”

 

_“What’s up Tom?”_

“Men’s talk?”

 

_“Sure. Now?”_

 

“Yes. Meet us in five minutes in Harry’s quarters.”

 

“What?” Both Chakotay and Harry cried at that announcement in unison.

 

Tom shrugged. “We are going to do some non-talking. Men’s talk. It only requires a room and some broody mood. Talking is only allowed if cryptic or not problem related. You’ll feel better afterwards. I promise.”

 

Grunting, Chakotay snatched his bag and headed towards the holodeck’s exit, Tom and Harry on his heels. Mike was already waiting in front of the turbo lift and eyed them curiously. “Ah, the men’s talk is for you, Chakotay. You look like shit.”

 

“Thanks, Mike,” he growled in response and stepped into the lift.

 

“Huh. That bad?”

 

“Yes. That bad. Deck four.” Men’s talk it was then. Better than a Seven’s talk. And he wasn’t sure if he was able to have a Kathryn’s talk before he had cooled down. Tired he leaned against the wall. He definitely needed some sleep before…

 

A violent shake of the ship swept him from his feet. Before he was able to react he was thrown against the opposite wall, sharp pain shooting through his body followed by relief when his consciousness tunneled into darkness.

 

 

 

 

“Commander?” Harry’s face was blurred before him and Chakotay tried to sit up, but the world was spinning around him until someone grabbed his upper arm.

 

“Whoa. Easy, Chakotay. That was a nasty fall.” The concern was barely suppressed in Tom’s voice.

 

“What happened? How long was I out?”

 

“Voyager hit a subspace anomaly. Transporters, turbolifts and several other minor systems are offline. B’Elanna had to shut down the warp core. Luckily the comm. is working again. You’ve been out for quite a while.” The soft hiss of a hypospray brought immediate clarity to his vision. “The pain medication will take some time until it works. How come you have a medkit in your sport bag?”

 

“First Officer’s prerogative.”

 

 _“Janeway to Paris."_ She sounded distressed.

 

“Paris here.”

 

_“What’s the commander’s status?”_

“He is awake.”

 

 _“Chakotay? Your levels have dropped drastically within the last fewminutes. We have eight minutes at this rate. Meet me in the Jeffrey’s tube above the turbolift. If you are not there, I’m climbing down. Janeway out.”_ Her voice was short-breathed as if she was running.

 

He paled. Eight minutes.

 

It was a few hundred meters to crawl for Janeway and approximately a fifty meter turbolift shaft for him to climb in a dizzy state. In eight minutes. He needed help.

 

“I have to kiss the Captain.” The three men stared at him baffled, and then started to grin wildly at him. Tom reached for his hand to assist him standing up.

 

“It took you seven years to find that out?”

 

Chakotay let out a slow breath. “No, Tom, you don’t understand. I have to kiss her or I’ll die.”

 

Guffawing, Mike patted him on his shoulder. “Chakotay, you’ve just had a very bad blow to your head. Truly, all men violently in love tend to think that. But I assure you, you won’t die. So why do you really have to climb up the turbolift shaft and meet the captain in eight minutes?”

 

“Because I have to kiss her or I’ll die. And if I die she is going to die a few hours later from the virus.”

 

Obviously something in the tone of his voice was convincing enough to bring the other three into frantic action. Seemingly an eternity later they exited the turbolift and climbed the ladder. Mike before him, Tom and Harry behind him.

 

They ascended in grim silence and Chakotay had never felt fifty meters to be that long.

 

_Warning. Immediate initiation of exchange procedure required._

Damn. The levels were dropping faster than expected. Gritting his teeth he reached for the next step of the ladder, waiting for the unmistakable signs of fainting he’d experienced when the virus reactivated itself again and he’d fallen into the coma.

 

He continued to climb the ladder when the first symptoms started to slow down his movements, an unpleasant prickling spreading through in his arms and legs, and he finally had to stop when small black dots started to dance before his eyes, nausea radiated in his stomach and his breathing became erratic.

 

_Warning. Immediate initiation of exchange procedure required._

“I don’t think I am going to make it.” He felt himself drifting, and almost missed the next step of the ladder.

 

“Hold on, Chakotay, we’re almost there.” The voice seemed so strangely distant.

 

“Damn Tom, we are losing him. Commander!” Someone yelled.

 

“I have him, Harry.” Hands grabbed him tightly.

 

On the threshold to unconsciousness he registered himself being dragged over a shoulder, pushed over something edgy, and slid over a hard floor. Voices around him.

 

Vibrations on the floor. Coming closer.

 

_Warning. Immediate initiation of exchange procedure required._

Her scent. Warm hands touching him. Soft lips, a tongue. He felt so secure, so loved. A voice muttering _I’ll be damned, they are really kissing,_ another one, _let’s get out of here_. A voice in his mind telling him that the kiss needed to be erotic. Another voice asking _why_ , immediately answered with _increasing the levels_. Her warm body on his. So secure.

 

A sudden hit on his chest, the loss of her lips.

 

Her voice. Loud. Far away. Desperate.

 

“Don’t you die on me, Chakotay. That’s an order!”

 

A warm hand on his body again, stroking his abdomen. Moving lower. Fingers caressing his skin, touching sensitive areas.

 

Very sensitive areas. Wrapping around his… _shaft_.

 

His eyes snapped open, and he stared at her in disbelief.

 

“That’s better, Commander.” She grinned at him with misty eyes. “Much better.”

 

“Kathryn?” He croaked, the blush creeping across his face when he felt himself harden in her hand.

 

“Indeed. Much better, Commander.”

 

Breathing hard he fought for control. “Don’t you play games with me, Kathryn.”

 

Her face became serious, and she swallowed, her voice breathy, full of emotions, “I nearly lost you Chakotay. This is no game.”

 

Holding her glance he reached for her face and palmed it with both hands. “I meant it when I said that there’s nothing wrong with what is between us.”

 

“I know.” She said, lowering her face, and started to gently nibble on his upper lip. Hot desire swept through him, and as he reached for the back of her head to capture her lips fully, he involuntarily moaned into her mouth when the grip of her hand tightened around him. His need to explore the soft curves of her body became unbearable and he moved his hand across her back, touching, circling a soft breast, catching her breath when she started to groan at the contact. Her pressing...

 

_Exchange sufficient._

...her groin to his hip, her hand skillfully dancing on him, driving him into exquisite deliriousness. Tingling, strange lights dancing around him, Kathryn’s soft body, so delicious …

 

“I see. You were successful in reviving the commander, Captain. Ensign Wildman, I think you are not needed any more. And yes, Captain, the transporters are fully functional again.”

 

Horrified at the EMH’s voice they stopped mid-kiss and while dropping his head to the biobed, he closed his eyes in desperation. This couldn’t be. Could it? Why now? He felt like yelling.

 

Turning his head and opening his eyes, he faced a red-cheeked but widely grinning Samantha beaming at them. Samantha Wildman. Seeing him entangled with the captain on a biobed with her hand quite obviously occupied in his pants. Spirits. What was Kathryn going to do? Surely she was going to withdraw as fast as possible. Yes. As always. The thought left a bitter taste, and he softly started to detangle himself from her.

 

“Please. Don’t.” She whispered as she rested her head on him, stroking his chest with her free hand.

 

How was it possible that two single words caused so much joy?

 

 

 

**_To be continued …_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The CHALLENGE FOR LECTURE #5 was to have J/C kissing in a Jeffrey’s tube lying horizontal, to include more hand movements and to provide of course more details... Koneia decided that the ‘…or Die’-aspect needed to be more explored and she furthermore included THE HAND movement. DrLiz and Koneia are still arguing if grabbing can be considered to be a hand movement, and if THAT movement really fulfills the challenge.
> 
> In the NEXT KOD LECTURE #6 (Kathryn’s POV by Malezita) you’ll find out what happens when J/C detangle themselves from the position Koneia brought them into and how Malezita finally skillfully maneuvers them into NC-17 territory.


	7. Kiss Writing Lecture #6: Testing New Areas

**Kiss Writing Lecture #6:** Testing New Areas

 **Janeway’s POV** by Malezita

 

 

Starting with Day 3, but continuing on Day 5

 

 

For a while sickbay was quiet; after Samantha Wildman had left and the doctor deactivated himself the only signs of life there were two bodies entangled with each other. They were silent, just enjoying the moment and the closeness.

 

Kathryn was just there, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeats, weighing the earlier events, how she had almost lost him,…  had she been there a bit later, he wouldn’t be here with her now. They would have to talk; that was the only thing she was sure of…

 

“Chakotay… I...,” she started.

 

“Bridge to Janeway,” she was interrupted by a comm. signal.

 

“Janeway here. Tuvok, what can I do for you?” she said after tapping her comm. badge.

 

“The reports on the damages are ready, as you requested, Captain,” Tuvok's bodiless voice replied.

 

“I’m on my way,” she answered softly, untangling herself from Chakotay’s arms.

 

“See you later?” he asked tentatively. ”We need to talk,” he offered.

 

“I know, we will, but for now… duty calls,” she said touching his cheek when he nodded at her.

 

“Computer, activate EMH,” Kathryn ordered.

 

“Please state the nature of the med- Captain… what-” He was cut off by Kathryn raising her hand.

 

“I’ll be on the bridge.” With that she turned on her heels and left sickbay.

 

Minutes later she was reading PADDs with damage reports; that subspace anomaly had left Voyager with a few problems. She sighed and kept reading. _This is going to take some time before the ship is in top shape again_ , she thought, keeping her mind focused on the task at hand.

 

The next 27 hours were dedicated to the ship’s repairs so Kathryn barely left her ready room; she only heard from the Doctor that Chakotay was fine now and had been released  from sickbay.

 

He had visited her briefly when he had reported back for duty to help with the repairs and it had been all business, but she hadn't seen him ever since, and she was missing him. This whole situation with the virus had changed her life in the course of a few days, just like before, only that this time they hadn't been left behind, alone on a paradisiacal planet. No, this time they both were on Voyager and working together as well as they always had.

 

She got up from her desk and was heading to the replicator when she heard the little whine of the transporter.

 

“Your levels are low…,” he simply said.

 

She turned around to see him standing in the middle of the room. She was about to kiss her first officer in her ready room -  but for some reason it didn’t felt as important or forbidden as before. She walked towards him, stretching her arm in his direction until her hand made contact with his upper arm, caressing his arm down to his hand, and she entwined her slender and soft fingers with his, pulled his hand gently and guided him to the upper level of her ready room.

 

They looked into each other’s eyes and began to kiss, tenderly at first, but soon growing in intensity. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed against her; she felt his erection poke into her belly and stifled a groan of pleasure. Their bodies rocked in tandem, her arms moved up and her fingers wove into his hair. They moved slowly until the back of his calves touched the couch, and she stopped the kiss and looked directly into his eyes. Slowly she removed her hands from his hair and trailed them down until they were on his chest; then she pushed him a little and he fell onto the couch, his expression changing from inquiring to surprised in a second when he felt her knees touching his hips as she climbed onto his lap with the sexiest smile on her face. His hands slowly and trembling moved up her thighs over her bottom, still not believing what was happening, and he pulled her to him to make her feel the affect she had on his body.

 

She felt dampness pooling in her core and her arousal growing in intensity; she saw him deeply inhale the air between them, which in a matter of seconds was filled with a subtle scent of sex; their sexes only separated by the unholy barrier of their clothes.

 

Her hips began to move, stimulating her labia on his hard and hot shaft. He groaned in pleasure and she pressed her sex to his even more.

 

His hands moved up and down her back and forced her to grind herself even more into his lap while they looked into each other’s eyes until their lips met again and her rhythm became faster. They barely heard the computer state that the exchange was sufficient; they were too caught up in feeling their bodies and the heat between them.

 

His hands went up her back and then around to her front where he massaged her breast through the jacket, pinching her already erect nipples and lightly squeezing the soft tissue of her breast. Kathryn whimpered and mewled in pleasure, rocking even harder against him as his tongue went in and out of her mouth, like a promise of what was yet to come. Their mouths separated again so they could catch some air and his lips drew a trail of wet kisses over her jaw and down her neck, gently sucking the skin under her ear, and she felt a bolt of electricity run through her body. She was sure her climax was about to come. He nibbled her earlobe and then whispered to her.

 

“Kathryn, I want you… I want to be inside you…,” he breathed hotly into her neck.

 

She shivered at the sensation of his breath on her skin, and the intensity of his words.

 

She kissed him again with a new force, a feral wave of desire running through them at the same time, and they kissed even harder.

 

“Sickbay to Janeway,” the comm. sounded.

 

Their fogged minds barely registered the first attempt of communication from sickbay.

 

“Sickbay to Janeway, Captain, please respond."

 

They separated with a pained look, and she touched her comm. badge.

 

“Janeway here, Doctor, what can I do for you?” she said, trying to mask her labored breathing.

 

Chakotay’s hand moved up and his fingers touched her swollen lips while she was speaking, and his other hand moved down, to the apex between her legs, and gently pressed against her love pearl.

 

“Are you all right, Captain? You sound breathless,” he asked, worried.

 

“I’m fine” she said trying to sound normal “what do you want, Doctor, I’m busy here,” she asked and felt Chakotay chuckling under her body.

 

“Captain, I need to see you as soon as possible in sickbay, please, Captain, this is very important,” the doctor pleaded.

 

“All right, I’ll be right there in a moment, Doctor,” she answered, gently slapping Chakotay's hand away from her clitoris.

 

“Thank you, Captain, sickbay out,” and the comm. link was closed.

 

Kathryn looked into Chakotay’s eyes and her lips were about to touch his when the voice of the Doctor broke the mood again.

 

“Sickbay to Chakotay.”

 

“Chakotay here, Doctor, what can I do for you?” he said rolling his eyes.

 

“I need to see you here as soon as possible, Commander, I already summoned the captain, but could you please see that she comes here with you?” the Doctor asked.

 

“I’ll try my best, Doctor,” Chakotay said, having a really hard time not to laugh out loud at Kathryn’s outraged expression.

 

“Thank you, Commander, see you soon, sickbay out,” they heard the comm. link close.

 

“How dare he!” Kathryn was fuming and starting to get up from Chakotay’s lap.

 

“Shhhh” he soothed while firmly keeping her in place. He felt her struggle a bit but she easily surrendered to his body. “He’s just worried about us Kathryn, come on, let’s go and see what he wants,” Chakotay said against her neck.

 

“That’s not helping commander.” She felt his hips move up and press his manhood to her labia. ”That doesn’t help either,” she said, swatting his shoulder playfully.

 

“All right!” he said, trying to look guilty and failing miserably, and lost his grip on her.

 

She got up and extended her hand to him, and he took it and embraced her.

 

“Can we continue this later?” she asked tentatively, fearing that the spell was broken.

 

“I think I have someone to talk to first and we need to talk, too, before this goes any way deeper,” he answered, his eyes filling with desire. ”Oops, no pun intended,” he added, beginning to smile.

 

They separated and he ran his fingers through his hair, fixed his uniform and re-adjusted his pants so his now softening erection was hidden and properly accommodated.

 

She went to her little rest room, fixed her makeup, straightened her uniform, and quickly went back to where Chakotay was waiting.

 

“Let’s go, Commander” she said.

 

“After you, Captain,” he added.

 

And they left the ready room as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened there.

 

"You have the bridge, Commander Tuvok, Commander Chakotay and I were summoned to sickbay," she said over her shoulder when they entered the turbolift.

 

Before the lift doors closed they heard Tom Paris ask how “ _low the levels_ ”, stretching his words in that little phrase, “of photoplasmatic pressure were in the helm manifold,” followed by Harry’s muffled chuckling.

 

“I’m going to kill them,” Kathryn whispered.

 

“I’ll help you!” Chakotay added as the turbolift moved down.

 

A few minutes later they entered sickbay where the Doctor was waiting for them with a smug expression in his face.

 

The Doctor cleared his photonic throat, “Captain, Commander, I’ve been working on this new re-appearance of the virus that affected you, and I made a breakthrough. After doing some analysis and experimenting some ways of treatment, the results were positive with a new vaccine I developed from an enzyme I synthesized from the samples I took from your livers with the help of some nanoprobes Seven so gracefully provided,” he talked while fumbling with a hypospray and walking to the captain’s side to press the medical instrument against Kathryn’s neck. “This will keep your antibodies at a safe level and it should prevent a new development of the disease,” he continued while the hiss was heard.

 

Kathryn rubbed her neck and looked at Chakotay’s expression; he wore a mixture of sadness and uncertainty as the doctor applied the vaccine to his neck…

 

Speechless they looked at each other and with heavy hearts thanked the doctor and left sickbay, mindlessly walking towards the turbolift, not noticing Seven coming their way.

 

“Captain, Commander, I presume you saw the Doctor. We’ve been working together and the fluids exchange is no longer required,” came the Borg’s cold voice, “now we can continue our interrupted date, Commander,” Seven said, giving Kathryn her usual knowing all look.

 

Kathryn looked at Chakotay and slightly shook her head as she continued to walk.

 

“I’ll see you on the bridge, Commander,” Kathryn said and walked away, her hips swaying on her way to the turbolift, hiding a little evil smile.

 

Seven noticed Chakotay’s eyes on Kathryn and her enhanced Borg parts registered the rise of his blood pressure, heart rate, and levels of sexual hormones as he watched the captain walk away.

 

 

**_To be continued …_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The CHALLENGE FOR LECTURE #6 was to continue from the awkward position in sickbay and to finally send J/C into NC-17 territory. The scene also should involve a couch. Trying to keep anything Seven-related at a minimum, Malezita elegantly sidestepped the long overdue talk of Chakotay with Seven. While Malezita’s evil laughter over her own writing sounded in VAMB’s chat room, Koneia died on the one hand to read lecture#6, on the other hand because she was gently coerced by Malezita and DrLiz into lecture#7. 
> 
> In the NEXT KOD LECTURE #7 (Chakotay’s POV by Koneia) you’ll find out that all evasive maneuvers from Koneia were futile and J/C were scheduled by DrLiz and Malezita to have sex. And then they had sex.


	8. Kiss Writing Lecture #7: Claiming New Areas

**Kiss Writing Lecture #7: Claiming New Areas**

 

**Chakotay’s POV by Koneia**

 

Day 6, evening  
  
The candlelight’s fire shone reddish through his closed eyelids and Chakotay was thankful to have finally found time for himself. Treasuring the quiet surrounding him, he leaned his head on the backrest and planted his feet on his coffee table with no intention to leave the couch ever again in his life.  
  
What. A. Day.  
  
What a hell of a day, full of revelations; very unpleasant revelations.  
  
Never having been someone to shy away from a difficult conversation, he had eventually spoken to Seven about the last day’s events, intending to excuse and explain himself. But what he’d learned over the course of the more and more heated debate had left him outraged. A hologram of himself as a study object and the doctor even approving of this - that alone was unconscionable. And what had finally caused him to dash into sickbay and threaten the EMH with decompiling his program if he doesn’t inform the captain was the fact that the Doctor had removed Seven’s fail-save device without bothering to inform either of the command team. Let alone thinking about the consequences of having an emotionally insecure Borg on the ship without proper guidance.  
  
The door chime rang, and a sigh escaped him at the prospect of being interrupted in his brooding.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
Someone entered his quarters and flopped down beside him on the couch, but he didn’t care to open his eyes. If it hadn’t been for the familiarity of her presence or her scent, the sound of something slumping to the floor, followed by a second bump and vibrations on the table would have told him that it was indeed Kathryn. No one else would dare to put their shoe-freed feet on his coffee table after a day’s work.  
  
He grunted.  
  
“How do you feel?” She sounded tired. The couch further weighing down and the movement of the backrest told him that she got in the same resting position he was in; her warmth beside him soothed his churned up soul.  
  
“Like a first officer who found out that the woman he was dating dated an unauthorized hologram of him for weeks to study intimate interaction and then decided to test her insights on the original specimen and fell in love with him. Furthermore this first officer figured out that the woman he was dating wasn’t actually the woman he had been in love with for years and that he is a complete jerk because his stupidity and mid-life crisis-like behavior hurt the feelings of both women. Having somehow survived the talk with the woman he was dating, he has yet to speak to the woman he loves, and hopes she doesn’t throttle him because of his idiocy but reciprocates his feelings.” There. He had finally said it.  
  
Chakotay could almost hear the smile on her face when she answered a few moments later. “Uh, that sounds bad.”  
  
“It is. And how do you feel?” A small smile crept onto his face, too.  
  
“Like a captain who found out that her chief medical officer allowed the captain’s protégé to study intimate social behavior for weeks with a hologram of the captain’s best friend and first officer, and even removed the cortical fail-save devices of said protégé without considering that unattended this might have severe consequences for the emotional health of the protégé and the ship’s safety. To top all that, this captain has kissed, fingered and dry humped her best friend on various occasions, can’t deny the feelings she has suppressed for him for years anymore and is scared like hell to talk to him about it.”  
  
“I see. That sounds quite bad too.”  
  
“Mmhmm.”  
  
Comfortable silence descended upon them and they remained quiet for a while, enjoying each other’s company.  
  
“And with such a messy command team the ship is still running?”  
  
“Interestingly enough, Chakotay, it is. And the crew’s morale seems to be better than ever before, judging by the intensities of their grins.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
Feeling the back of her hand brushing his arm, he slowly moved his hand around hers to enclose it, palm coming to rest on palm, fingers slowly entwining, thumbs tenderly starting to caress each other. Silence and peace engulfed them again.  
  
“So what are we going to do with the two of us from now on?”  
  
She chuckled quietly. “The problem is, Chakotay, I don’t trust the new vaccine. I think we need to take precautions.”  
  
“Hmm, regular kissing. Sounds good to me.”  
  
“That too. But I thought more like bringing the unfinished business from yesterday to conclusion. Besides, I’ve been told that regular intercourse is more efficient.”  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes for the first time and turned his head to meet her blue eyes.  
  
“Are you sure, Kathryn?” His voice was a whisper.  
  
“I’ve never been surer in my life.”  
  
For a long time they merely looked at one another, time becoming irrelevant. Without breaking eye-contact he finally rose slowly from the couch, pulling her gently towards him into a soft kiss. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she held him tight, and hungrily deepened the kiss. Hot arousal swept through his body and he responded with equal hunger. Tugging at each other’s clothes, they stumbled towards his bedroom, her uniform jacket and turtleneck negligently tossed to the floor, until their trip was interrupted when they bumped into something hard.  
  
“Damn,” she cursed into his mouth and he pushed her away from him in concern, both of them breathing raggedly.  
  
“Your night table. My toe,” she explained through gritted teeth, looking adorably sheepish and he couldn’t help but brush a strand of disheveled hair behind her ear. Stopping mid-movement, the sudden awareness of the weight of this moment burned hot through his blood.  
  
Kathryn, in his bedroom and clad only in a shirt and pants.  
  
His pulse quickened, mesmerized by the sight and the delicious knowledge of what was about to follow; the darkening of her eyes telling him that her line of thinking was following a similar path.  
  
Without leaving his eyes, she lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek, moving his fingers agonizingly slow along the crook of her neck, following the lines of her shoulder, the swell of her breast, and sliding down to her waist.  
  
Sweet torture.  
   
So sweet that he decided to take matters into his own hands when he reached the end of her shirt.  
  
Liberating himself from her grip he grabbed the fabric, his fingers gliding beneath, touching and caressing her soft skin, causing her to catch her breath at the sensation of his touch, while his free hand wandered to her back and pulled on the shirt, exposing even more of her skin to cool air. Stroking over goose bumps he shoved her shirt upwards, sweeping over soft breasts hidden in a silky black bra. He stopped at this sight and mock-quirked his eyebrows, causing her to grin mischievously. “No standard Starfleet clothes, I know.”  
  
He pulled her shirt over her head, his grin matching hers, and in between placing soft kisses on her neck he mumbled, “I would never have guessed. We should get the bra off then, Captain. You don't want to violate protocols, do you?”  
  
“No, Commander, definitely not. But I dare say your attire needs some consideration as well.” Her hands reached for his jacket, and exploring fingers started to undress him. Hot arousal spread through his body.  
  
“You mean that I’m completely overdressed for this occasion?” He said with a coarse voice, assisting her by opening his pants and pulling them down while she continued to shimmy him out of his turtleneck; their breathing becoming faster and erratic.  
  
“Completely.” She freed him of his shirt, her skillfully wandering hands on his chest sending shivers through his body, and he became painfully aware of his erection pressing against the confinement of his boxers.  
  
Sliding his hands around her waist, he drew her tightly to him, and placed soft kisses on her shoulders. Quiet moans escaped her; skin touched skin for the first time. After undoing her bra and letting it slide from her shoulders, he felt bare breasts on his chest, and her hot breath feathering in the crook of his neck fueled his wild desire to bury himself inside her.  
  
“Chakotay?” She groped his butt and pressed her hips hard against his.  
  
“Mmhmm?” Meanwhile his hands had found their way inside her panties and worked to free her from the silky garment.  
  
“Do you mind accelerating things a little? Not that I have a problem with slow and sensual seduction, but six days of foreplay…?” Her voice was husky.  
  
With one move he lifted and threw her onto the bed, and her pants and panties were soon added to the pile of clothes lying on the floor. A few seconds later black boxer shorts followed. “No, I absolutely don’t mind. Better?”  
  
Instead of answering, she pulled him down to her into a searing kiss, the sensations of the scent, warmth and softness of her body almost overwhelming him. Bodies melted against each other, limbs entangled, his hands all over her. In a choreography only known to their souls, their bodies started moving together in a gentle rhythm, rocking and rubbing against each other following eon-old instincts, only to stop when his hardness came to rest on her warm inviting entrance.  
  
Breathing hard their eyes met and in an unspoken mutual understanding, he slowly eased himself into her body, the tight embrace of her surrounding him almost sending him to the edge of ecstasy, and when he finally pushed deep into her with a hard thrust, a cry of pleasure and relief from years of bottled up pressure escaped them both.  
  
Stilling, he entwined his fingers with hers and moved their hands slowly along the sheet and above her head, pinning them down on the mattress, their lips almost touching, their breaths mingling. With long strokes he began to move within her, her hips meeting his with every thrust. Sweaty, sticky skin slid against each other, the rustling of the bed sheets and their heavy breathing the only noise penetrating the silence around them. Their movements increased when he felt her walls tighten around him, and with hungry urgency he captured her lips, moans escaping into each other’s mouths. Feeling her climax well up, his rapid thrusts became erratic and his cry of release followed hers only seconds later as their joined world shattered into pieces.  
  
  
  
  
“Senior officers, report to the Bridge.” Tuvok’s voice shook him from a deep sleep and it took him a moment to realize that something was different.  
  
Someone cursed beside him. Kathryn. _Kathryn_. In his joy, his heart missed a beat as the memory of their last evening returned.  
  
“Janeway to the Bridge. Report.” Her voice barely gave away that she had been sound asleep only moments before.  
  
“Tuvok here. The sensors have detected unusual readings. Judging from the tachyon emissions, it's some sort of temporal rift.”  
  
She cursed. “We’re on our way.”  
  
Muffled laughter sounded from the bridge and her eyes narrowed when she realized that their crew was most probably well aware of the nature of her activities with her first officer at this nightly hour. Chakotay knew he was grinning like an idiot.  
  
“Wipe that smug grin off your face, Tom.  And you too, Commander.”  
  
“Captain?” Tuvok’s voice sounded irritated in a very vulcanish way.  
  
“I meant Chakotay.” She growled and laughter erupted on the bridge. Rolling her eyes, she tapped her comm. badge.  ”Janeway out.”  
  
“Seems like the cat is out of the bag.” Smiling he left the bed in search of his clothes and she followed his example without further comment, both starting to quickly dress in silence.  
  
“Maybe you should leave some fresh spare uniforms in my quarters?” he teased her when he saw her face slightly distorted in disgust at the prospect of wearing the sweaty, smelly turtleneck from the day before.  
  
“Too complicated, Commander. We better get rid of the bulkheads.”  
  
He stared at her. “Sure?”  
  
“I’ve never been surer in my life.” She said while reaching for her uniform jacket and heading towards the door. “Let’s go to the bridge, Chakotay. Temporal rifts. I’m already brewing a headache on this.”  
  
Following her into the corridor at her side as he’d always done the last seven years, he couldn’t help but think that things were going to be interesting on Voyager.  
  
Very interesting.  
  
  


~~FIN~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The CHALLENGE FOR LECTURE #7 was – not very surprising – to write a sex scene for J/C. And, because Malezita omitted it in lecture#6, to include somehow the C/7 talk, which was to Koneia’s opinion the easiest part. She found it distinctly more difficult to get J/C undressed, keep the overview which damn clothes are still on and which not, or who’s hand, lips and so on do what so ever. At some point Koneia lost contact to Chakotay’s 3rd person voice, and in order to regain contact, shortly switched back to 1st, which in turn left DrLiz headdesking in the chat room. The relief of everyone – Koneia, Malezita, DrLiz, Kathryn and Chakotay – was great when Koneia announced that J/C finally climaxed in the story. 
> 
> Note, there is again one sentence borrowed from the episode Endgame. It did, however, not survive the beta-ing in its original form…
> 
> What HAPPENS NEXT to Malezita, Koneia and DrLiz? Malezita’s secret drabble is still in want of a NC-17 sequel and all signs look positive that it will get one. Including Kathryn’s revenge. Koneia is happy to continue on her thriller where J/C had their sex already in the prologue – although not planned – and will have their next kisses and sex later in the story. Much later. Inspired by Kiss-OR-Die, DrLiz muse is playing with the idea to write something in the direction of Kiss-AND-Die. Malezita and Koneia are dying to read it.


End file.
